Count on me
by Jayno
Summary: ASIAN F SPOILERS!  Blaine loves Kurt and wants to do something to show him.  Pure fluff really.


ASIAN F SPOLIERS. Starts the day after Audtion results are posted. I was listening to Count on me by Bruno Mars and this little idea popped into my head. Blaine wouldn't let it go soooooo…. Here it is. Once again I still don't own Glee or Count on me by Bruno Mars. This is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at the flowers that Kurt had given him earlier that day red and yellow roses; which he was pretty sure meant congratulations or something similar. Whatever they meant he loved them and he loved Kurt for being so supportive. He didn't want to read for Tony, to hurt his boyfriend; but Kurt had been so understanding, so proud of him. The second he got those flowers from his loving boyfriend he knew that he had to do something in return. Blaine grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contact list hitting the send button, he waited for someone to pick up.<p>

"Hey it's Blaine how's it going?" Blaine smiled at the response he got and chuckled "I'm in no way surprised. I'm ringing because I need your help with something." Blaine spent the next new minutes explaining his plan to his new consort. "So do you think you can handle that part? Thanks. I will see you then." He smiled putting is phone on his desk. It would take a few days, but the wheels were already in motion.

On Friday Kurt turned off the engine to his car and scanned the McKinley High parking lot where he noticed Blaine's car, a broad smile crept over his face. He swiped his phone off the passenger's seat and began to text.

_TO BLAINE:_

_Good Morning Honey, I am here just as you requested. Where are you? xx_

**TO KURT:**

**Morning Baby, Go to the place where you keep your courage. See you soon xx**

Kurt stopped for a second "Where I keep my courage?" He mumbled to himself and then it hit him. Grabbing his satchel and phone he exited the car, locked it and walked very briskly into the Halls of McKinley High. Standing in front of his locker he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Carefully he opened it. Looking up at the photo above the word courage Kurt frowned slightly, the photo had been changed to a picture that Rachel had taken of Kurt and Blaine this summer, they were in Kurt's backyard, standing, embracing each other with the biggest, goofiest grins on their faces. "How'd that get here" he muttered to himself. Kurt smiled running his hand over the photo. Next to the photo was blank white envelope. Kurt snatched it and ripped it open.

**Hey Baby,**

**I hope you like your new and improved locker. Go to our favourite room.**

**Love**

**Blaine**

Kurt pocketed the letter and walked straight towards the Choir room. When he entered Blaine was standing in the middle of the room next to a picnic blanket that had two plates, two coffees, fruit salad and bagels on it. Kurt trotted over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the hazel eyed boy's neck.

Blaine returned the action around Kurt's waist. "Did you like the picture?" he kissed Kurt sweetly.

Kurt nodded "I love it" he returned the kiss.

Blaine gestured for Kurt the sit down, he sat down and Blaine sat right next to him, their legs touching.

"I'm not complaining" Kurt grabbed the coffee Blaine had bought him "but what brought all this on?"

"Well" Blaine began grabbing the fruit salad "you were so sweet with the flowers and everything. I wanted to do something nice for you."

Kurt sipped his coffee "I didn't give you the flowers so that you would do something for me in return."

"I know babe, I wanted to do this. Now sit back, relax and enjoy your breakfast." Blaine sipped his coffee feeling really proud of himself. He smiled, the surprise wasn't over yet.

15 minutes before the bell for the beginning of school rang Blaine and Kurt cleaned up their picnic and made their way back to their lockers. Blaine quickly opened his locker and peered around it looking at Kurt who spun the dial left and right entering his combination. Kurt's locker popped open, sitting on the space where is English text book usually sat was a red leather bound book with gold trim. Kurt opened the cover hearing a slight crack of the spine. On the first page was a beautiful hand written note.

_A life without love is no life at all_

_For love is vital like water, like air._

_A life full of hate is a life lived in fear_

_Be you any creature great or small._

_In this book you're sure to find_

_Things you love that love you too._

_If you are down and feeling blue_

_Keep them in heart and mind_

_And remember we love you._

Kurt took a deep breath and turned the page. Two familiar faces looked back at him; Burt loving had his arm wrapped around his very pregnant wife. Kurt smiled, tears falling as his fingers traced the gold letter spelling _Mom__and__Dad_. The bell for first period rang causing Kurt the jump slightly.

Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt and winced as he saw Kurt crying. "Hey, please don't cry. Kurt it's not supposed to make you cry." Blaine quickly squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's "Blaine these are happy tears, tears of happy."

Blaine frowned "Are you sure."

Kurt quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek "Yes I am sure. We should go to class."

They smiled at each other and headed down the corridor in different directions, Kurt hugging his new book. Blaine turned at looked at Kurt. He hoped they really were tears of joy.

Kurt found it virtually impossible to concentrate in his English class, he didn't want to risk looking at his new book in case it was confiscated, besides he had study period next. His phone began vibrating on his desk and he grabbed it quickly; it was Blaine.

**To KURT:**

**Are you okay? B.**

Kurt smiled typing out his message.

_TO BLAINE:_

_Yes honey I am absolutely fine I promise you._

**To KURT:**

**Promie?**

_To BLAINE:  
>Yes! I am fine, honestly.<em>

**To KURT:**

**Great, so do you have study period next?**

_To BLAINE:_

_I sure do…_

**To KURT:**

**Excellent, where shall I meet you?**

_To BLAINE:_

_Ah nowhere Blaine; you have AP Calculus next._

**To KURT:**

**Nope : )**

_To BLAINE:  
>You do honey, I know you do. I memorized your timetable.<em>

**To KURT:**

**Aw that's sweet. Mrs Sharpe said that I can use AP Calculus as free period for the next 4 weeks seeing as I was ahead at Dalton and McKinley is…well.**

_TO BLAINE:_

_Inferior academically?_

**To KURT:**

**Not how I'd word it… Less strict?**

_To BLAINE:_

_It's the same thing._

**To KURT:**

**If you say so babe. So I will see you next period?**

_To BLAINE:_

_Sure will. Meet at my locker._

**To KURT:**

**Of course. See you then. I love you.**

_To BLAINE:_

_I love you too._

Kurt placed his phone in his pocket and attempted to concentrate on what they were learning in today's English Lesson, as it turns out it was completely pointless. Today's lesson was on compound words, Kurt rolled his eyes. Somehow Kurt managed to distract himself until the end of the class. The students started to shuffle out the door.

"Kurt!" the teacher called out. "Kurt before you leave can you please give me 5 compound words."

Kurt smiled sweetly "of course Mr Gavin oatmeal, seafood, son-in-law, bus-stop and" Kurt stopped to think for a second "outclass."

Mr Gavin smiled "good work Kurt. I just had to make sure you were paying attention."

Kurt nodded and left the classroom heading toward his locker. He was greeted at his locker by a pair of beautiful coffee colored eyes paired with the charismatic smile of his boyfriend.

"Hey babe" Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "Ready to go?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him toward the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Kurt questioned sitting in the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

Blaine winked at Kurt but said nothing exiting the parking lot. Minutes later they pulled up at their destination. Kurt's eyes grew larger.

"Don't worry Kurt" Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee "I got your dad's permission."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow "And how did you swing that?" Kurt exited the car and headed toward his front door.

"Well I explained the book to him" Blaine motioned to the red leather book Kurt was clutching. "and I mentioned that we didn't have anywhere at school where you could look at it with privacy. So he said we could home here." Blaine paused smiling "providing we behave ourselves."

Kurt hummed in acceptance and headed to the kitchen for drinks. Drinks in hand Blaine and Kurt made their way to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt placed his drink down carefully and sat in the middle of his bed. He looked over at Blaine who was leaning against the door. Kurt smiled and patted the bed signaling for Blaine to join him. Once Blaine was next to him Kurt opened the book once again "I love the poem" he whispered "where'd you get it from?"

Blaine blushed "I ah, I wrote it." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and turned to the next page. "Your mum was beautiful" Blaine uttered, Kurt nodded smiling sadly. Taking a deep breath Kurt turned the page. Staring at him was a photo of Finn and Carole. Finn was maybe 10 at most, he was desperately clinging to Carole and they both had the most wonderful smiles on their faces. The words Carole and Finn shone in the same lettering used before. Underneath their photo was one of Kurt sitting on his mother's knee, he was 6, her arms wrapped lovingly around him as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. Next to Kurt and his Mom lay a picture of Kurt and Burt taken the same day. Underneath these photos in red the words _My__Family_. Kurt looked up from the book at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine reached over and gave Kurt his drink encouraging him to have some. "Don't cry" Blaine pleaded wiping the tears away. "Do you want to keep going?" He placed the drink back.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt whispered. In the middle of the next two pages in Huge Red letters _My__Friends_. The first photo that caught Kurt's eye was a photo of the Warblersat Regionals – they all looked very serious, hands clasped in front of them – including Kurt, they are staring down the lens of the camera. Right next to that photo one taken moments later; Kurt is kissing Blaine on the cheek while Blaine sticks out his tongue making the metal sign with his fingers. Wes and David are high fiving while Trent and Nick are pulling at their hair and making faces at the camera. Kurt chuckled taking Blaine's hand. Kurt didn't recognise the next photo; it was taken in the choir room at McKinley. It was of New Directions and Mr. Shue; everyone in the photo was smiling holding up a sign. In the middle of the photo were Rachel and Finn – Finn's sign said _My__real__brother_Rachel's _my__friend/rival/future__roommate_. Kurt smiled – being called Rachel's rival was a complement coming from her. To Rachel's left was Artie with his sign stating _Kurt__'__s__the__man!_thenPuck smirking holding a sign proudly above his head which read _My__home__boy!_Britt holds a beautifully painted artwork saying _My__beautiful__unicorn._To Finns right Tina and Mike both held one end of the same poster declaring _We__love__Kurt._Mr Shue was next to Mike and Tina with the words _My__extraordinary__student_displayed_._Finally Kurt's eyes settled on Blaine whose smile seemed brighter than everyone elses. His sign, a huge pink love heart had four words on it _best__friend,__boyfriend,__everything._Kurt looked over at Blaine "When did you take this photo?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and then his neck, "Yesterday morning." Blaine tapped the page pressing Kurt to keeping looking at the photos. Kurt's favorite picture of him and Mercedes was also there they were both looking at the camera one eyebrow raised giving what Mercedes called the attitude look. A smaller black and white photo caught his attention next; it was a series of photos that Rachel, Blaine and Kurt had taken at the mall photo booth while waiting for Finn to finish up at the garage. The first was Rachel sitting between Blaine and Kurt while the both kissed her on the cheek, Rachel eyes sparkled; her mouth open, the camera having caught her mid laugh, then Blaine sitting in the middle as Kurt and Rachel kissed him on each check while he winked at the camera, Kurt was being kissed by Blaine and Rachel next a look of mock surprise on his face. The final picture in the series showed Blaine wearing his pink sunglasses, Rachel wearing his yellow one with Kurt in between them one arm over each of then his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt noticed a space on the page with a small question mark on it.

"What's with the question mark?"

"It's for future friends. Keep going."

Kurt complied turning to the next page. the words _My__boyfriend_ headed the page. He gasped. In the middle of the page was Blaine's Dalton photo which used to have pride of place in Kurt's locker. Surrounding it were various other photos; Blaine and Kurt's prom photo. A photo that Kurt had taken of Blaine while Blaine drove him, Finn and Rachel to Indianapolis in the summer. Kurt loved the photo, Blaine's hair was free from gel and he had a look of sheer joy on his face. The next photo caused Kurt to freeze. It was a photo of Blaine sleeping – on the Indianapolis trip Rachel and Kurt had snuck into Blaine and Finn's room and taken photos of their respective partners sleeping, Blaine's hair was a mess his right arm thrown carelessly over this head. "H-how did you know about this photo?" Kurt blushed.

"I asked Rachel for her Indianapolis photos and she gave me that one."

"Oh god" Kurt groaned feeling he was dying a little inside. "I'm sorry."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips quickly "don't be, it's fine."

The final picture on the page was Blaine on stage bathed in light, singing. Kurt blinked, looked at Blaine and then back at the photo. He noticed that in the photo Blaine was wearing exactly what he was wearing today. "What's up with this photo?" Kurt questioned.

"You'll find out. Come one we should head back."

Kurt sighed and slowly peeled himself off the bed placing his photo album on his desk as he passed. The ride back to McKinley was silent, Kurt was still in shock from the whole day. He quickly pecked Blaine on the cheek as the parted ways at their lockers.

"See you in Glee!" Blaine shouted heading to Spanish with Mr Shue.

The rest of Kurt's day was busy enough. He got a few texts from Mercedes commenting on how she missed summer holidays and a few from Blaine planning their weekend. Before he knew it, it was time for Glee club. Even if it was frustrating, Kurt had to admit that it was always one of the highlights of his day. Kurt walked into the choir room and saw that Finn and Rachel were already there. Rachel rushed over to Kurt wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you like your present?" She let Kurt go grabbing his hands.

"Loved it!" Kurt smiled "did you help?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically "Finn helped too, he broke into your locker for Blaine and got the photos of Carole and Burt and your Mom."

Kurt walked over to Finn standing just in front of him "Did you mean what you said, what you wrote in the picture… about me being your real brother?"

Finn stood up and gave Kurt a lopsided grin "Yeah I did, in the beginning you were my step brother but now…"

Finn never got to finish the sentence because Kurt caught him off guard by hugging him tightly. "I love you Finn."

Finn let go of Kurt and smiled at him "love you to bro" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Finn "I mean Kurt."

Kurt smiled and walked over to his usual seat stopping at Rachel on the way "I love you too Rachel, even though you sometimes annoy the hell out of me." They both laughed.

Rachel scrunched up her nose and smiled "love you to Kurt."

By now everyone was making their way into the choir room. Blaine was the last to enter chatting with Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue? Before we start I would like to say something." Kurt stated.

Mr. Shue smiled "Of course Kurt."

Kurt stood up in front of the New Directions, his class mates, his friends. "I just wanted to say" Kurt stopped trying to get his voice to stop shaking. "I just wanted to say, thank you all for the kind messages that you wrote. You are all truly amazing people and I love you all" Kurt smiled at his friends and Mr. Shue and made his way back to his seat wiping his tears as he went.

Mr. Shue spent the next 20 minutes talking about professionalism within the club and trying to give the New Directions tips on how to leave all the drama at the door. "Okay" he smiled "I think that I have lectured you enough, lets head to the auditorium for some songs."

The glee clubbers all jumped up and excitedly chatted as they made their way to the auditorium. When they arrived as always the jazz band were waiting on stage. Once they reached the safety of the auditorium Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to his seat. The rest of the Glee club shuffled in behind them except for Puck who made his way on stage. He sang some mournful song that Kurt had never heard before and after a while all Puck sang were the words "Baby please come back." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand trying to get his attention. "Do you think that song was for Lauren?" he wondered.

Kurt nodded "I think so, but I didn't know that he liked her so much."

The song finished and the club clapped awkwardly. Mr. Shue looked at Blaine who smiled back and stood up and made his way on stage while Puck walked over and grabbed his guitar pulling the strap over his head. Blaine stood in front of the microphone and looked straight at where he knew Kurt was sitting "So I want to sing this song to my best friend, to my boyfriend, my everything, Kurt." He stopped and looked at Puck who started playing. "I hope you like it."

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

Kurt smiled recognising the song

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

Blaine smiled the smile that Kurt new was reserved just for him.

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<p>

Kurt laughed, remembering this summer when Blaine had done just that.

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<em>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

Kurt looked over at Rachel who was crying, snuggling into Finn who had his are wrapped protectively around her.

Puck joined in, harmonising perfectly withBlaine.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

Blaine and Puck looked at each other, proud of their achievement.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Blaine looked down briefly before looking up "I love you Kurt."

The New Directions all stood up and clapped and cheered for Blaine. Whooping and hollering. Kurt quickly wiped away his tears before he made his way to Blaine. Blaine stood at the bottom of the stairs at the front of the stage waiting for Kurt who ran at him at full pace and slammed into him hugging him tightly. Kurt kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. Blaine chuckled "So you liked it then?"

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I loved it, and I love you. So that last photo was of you singing that song?"

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist ushering to the exit. "Yeah took it last night and Finn went and got it developed for me this morning and snuck it into the book while we had breakfast. Come on, let go have dinner with your family."

Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder. As he walked passed his brother he stopped "Finn and Rachel are you coming!"

Finn smiled "Yeah we'll meet you there."

Kurt and Blaine kept walking "Ya know" Kurt started "I am really lucky."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt "We both are.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, let me know what you think. I was only supposed to bet about 1500 words but Blaine kept telling me all of these nice things he wanted to do for Kurt. Please Review. May do another chapter of Kurt returning the favour, let me know what you think of that idea too.<p> 


End file.
